


Regretful Encounters

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Serena spots her ex and grabs the nearest person as a distraction. But she sadly, was not in the habit of locking eyes before locking lips.





	Regretful Encounters

There was no fairness in the world, no justice to be had. Mankind in its hubris had killed God and this was the result of it. Any other explanation was surely not worth it. How else would Serena end up alone at a frat party with her roommates ditching her like the obvious jerk friends they were and worse, her ex was there.

There he was, the smug pretentious asshole – just laughing up a storm with friends and drinking and having a grand old time without a care in the world and even had the gall not to notice that Serena was right across the room, glaring at him. Taking shot after shot every time he got along so fabulously well with his friends.

They used to have the same friends, the same crowd. It’s not like she was jealous but if she knew he was going to be there, she would’ve shown up looking _the_ baddest bombshell on campus instead of a tired undergrad whose blood was 60% coffee now. She needed to get away, find some way to get out of the party…

No, wait, shit!

He made eye contact!

Serena snorted, the alcohol nearly gushed from her nose and she gasped loudly, her sinuses burning and her breath coming out in short and quick pants. Worse than the eye contact, he was coming over!

The loud music had faded away in her mind, her vision turning into a blur and the only clear path she saw was her ex stalking up to her. There was no time to run. No open window for her to hurl herself out of. No room she could run into and get lost within the crowd. Her hands were shaking; the smug bastard was getting closer!

A quick thought came to her mind – instead of _her_ running away, she would just have to make him go away, stay away somehow. And there was always one surefire way to avoid contact with someone else. And that of course… was to make it awkward. Serena was the queen of awkward, this was possible.

She didn’t bother to look around for the viable partners for this scenario, there was no time for that. Instead, she caught a flash of red from the corner of her life. As though a lifeline waving to her, a sign from the very god that abandoned all humans to this pitiful life. And as the old saying went; when life gives you lemons, you grab them and smush them to your face.

Perhaps not as eloquently, but Serena did just that.

There was no thought in it, merely reaching forth and grabbed hold of the dash of red. It was a scarf, incredibly soft material. But she had no time to admire that. She pulled harshly on the scarf and the owner stopped, pulled back by her efforts and turned around.

There was no time to look at his face or speak or anything to try and warn this man of the terrible and potentially uncomfortable situation she was putting them in. And so, Serena pulled him down and stepped up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against the stranger’s.

He gasped and she took that as an opportunity wrap her arms around his neck, push her tongue past his parting lips as their teeth clacked against the other. It was always a nervous fumble, a first kiss. There was an incredible effort to know how the other person moved, to understand what they liked – their speed. That’s why first kisses were always bad, all those factors were unknown.

It was worse with a stranger where there wasn’t even any chemistry. Or knowing his goddamn name.

But whatever!

Serena had the upper hand, even with the stranger gripping tightly onto her shoulders to maybe push her away or to stop her from possible going any further. He probably assumed she was some random drunk sorority girl who caught the wrong person and would realize that any moment.

She peaked an eye open and her nails dug into her partner’s hair from sheer excitement. Her ex was watching. Even better, she saw her ex with wide eyes and shaky hands, mouth twitching as though he was waging a war within himself on whether he was supposed to break them up or walk away. He was angry and startled, seemingly like he was ready to approach her and start a drunken fight.

But no, not tonight.

Luckily, one of his friends had come over with a beer bottle, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulled him away from the scene. _Yes, good friend!_ A victory for her and now, with messy hair, tired and black bags under her eyes and a permanent scowl of exhaustion etched into her face – Serena was the one who made it out like she was the winner and the encounter never even happened. He would never approach her, not as she now looked totally over him and moved on.

Which she was and she did – completely. But now he had a bruised ego which was _definitely_ icing on the cake. Serena thought as she pulled away, laying her head against the stranger’s chest and laughed. She could his hear his heart racing and she was thankful that his grip had loosened immensely now. “Hey, uh…” Serena started as her breathing was getting under control and she lifted her head from his chest. “Thanks for being a good sport about that. I totally swear, I’m not some creepy-… _fuck_!” She jumped back, nearly slamming against a pool table from the heart attack she experienced upon seeing exactly who the stranger she locked lips with.

Or rather, not stranger.

It was…

His light hair, normally neat and well-groomed, was messy and ruffled now from her fingers running through his smooth locks. His expression, normally stoic and rigid – calm and collected from across the classroom, bright eyes hidden behind cool lenses, never tired. Not the case now for his expression was a mixed bag of confusion and horror, perhaps a dash of shame upon it too. After all, it wasn’t every day the Physics TA made out with one of his students.

“Reiji! What the fuck…?!”

It wasn’t eloquent or really smooth of her to start yelling at him when she was the one who pushed the kiss onto him – he had the right to look embarrassed, not her! But instead, he pushed up his glasses and straightened up his scarf – yea, she had definitely pulled on that and his hair was quite a lost cause without a comb. She didn’t even know what kind of excuse to give him for that – was there one?

“… so that wasn’t a half-assed attempt at extra credit? That’s… comforting, I suppose.”

Oh, that’s what he thought? That was less embarrassing and yet somehow, worse. She grabbed the nearest cup, not caring whose it was or what the contents were and downed it instantly – letting out the most obnoxious laugh she could. Pretending to be drunk was her way out of this situation and tomorrow, she could explain everything. That it was just a silly moment due to drunken foolery and she _totally_ didn’t have an inane crush on the Physics TA.

And if he didn’t believe that, she’d just drop the class. Not like she was doing that well anyways.


End file.
